


Randoms

by JRC101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC101/pseuds/JRC101
Summary: Little things I have written some have morals others are just meant to make a reader smile. That's what all these are about trying to make someone somewhere smile. They have no plot and don't link together they are all stand-alone shorts





	1. Real Friends

         We try and hide who we are in order to fit in with others that we think will make us a better person, when in reality the people we don't have to change for are better. You see so many 'popular' people all liking the same people, clothes and music but they don't actually like each other. They are each other. We become carbon copies of the people we meet and the people before us we try to become someone that we think is better when there is nothing better than ourselves. Real friends are the people we can act ourselves around don't have to put on a mask or a façade to make them like us.  
         When you think of your happiest moments they are probably with these people, they aren't fake with us so we aren't fake with them. We welcome them into our lives as they do to us because friends are just family you get to choose. They make you laugh, smile and cry all at the same time, you spend so much time with each other you may as well live together. We all have people like this because we need them they make us again in times of darkness and fear like a breakup or a much-dreaded family reunion. People like this are the people you can spend 6 hours talking and it feels like only 15 minutes has gone by. Or you sit in complete silence just basking in each other's company, be it binge-watching a TV Show, crying at an emotional movie or dancing around the living room to stupid songs on the radio you'd never normally listen to, you've done it together it may not be with all of them but one is enough. Whether you are just down the road from them or 2,144 miles away from each other actually you're only a phone call away. Mobile Phones bringing people closer together since 1973 friends and family only a matter of button pushes away.  
We run to these people when we have nowhere else to turn, we tell them everything from little crushes to details that no one ever wants to hear other than you two. You know each other inside and out from Names and birthdays to great-grandparents and passwords. If you fell out it would spark World War III but you just wouldn't, together you are the human equivalent of cheese on a pizza you just click.


	2. Human

As a race, we try to destroy what we can't understand. Thoughts and feelings we all have yet we try to lock them away even though we know we need them. Without them, we aren't human, but with too many we are inhuman again. All of us are different but in some way or another the exact same. Water comes from our eyes to show emotion, some see it as a weakness but it is human. Something that makes us uncomfortable we go red, it's not our fault. Yes, we all have different outlooks on this thing we call life. Some see the bright side and the ones that don't use them as a torch to do so. Friends and family hold each other up problems only come when someone falls.  One falls everyone else does too so people ask for help to avoid falling. Others help and hinder without even realizing the people who help mean everything, hinderers though mean nothing. The power of sounds we call words seems to be magic, they seem inexhaustible also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this one being so short. I wrote this one a while ago when I didn't much time (I was on a train)


	3. Libary

           Hundreds upon thousands of books stood proudly in regimented rows along the shelves. These shelves lined the walls all the way around. Take them away and there would be a mostly empty hall in front of you bar the desk and many tables and chairs. Each book as you could guess had a story to tell. Some short, Some long. Some happy, Some Sad. Some fill you with anger to the point of rage whereas others made you smile and you could keep the stories with you forever.

        Well, people have their own libraries each and every one of them filled with memories up to date. And no matter how many memories or things a person has to remember they are always in a book somewhere. On a shelf, in their library. Different people are better at remembering different things. Be it numbers, passages of speech, moments or quotes. People learn from past experiences as well learn from mistakes they will never make again.

       Pages after pages of the same stories told from different points of view. Some books passed down through generations for as long as anyone can remember. Retelling tales to make children smile the same way it used to do to you when you were younger. Fuel for the ire of imagination. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue writing this I don't know what I'm doing really. I got told to post my works somewhere I used to be on Wattpad that didn't too well so I moved here.


End file.
